


Getting Too Friendly

by Psychedelic_Star



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_Star/pseuds/Psychedelic_Star
Summary: Connie knows she can always count on her best friend, Steven, to cheer her up.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 31
Kudos: 111





	Getting Too Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my mild sinning. These two are cuties!
> 
> I revamped this fic a tiny bit because I wasn't 100% happy with it. If you're coming back here for another read don't worry it's mostly the same.
> 
> There seems to be some confusion here so Connie is 18 and Steven is 20 because it is his birthday.

Connie is sitting in the backseat of his car when Steven finds her after a half an hour of looking for her. He isn't sure what made her go hide in there of all places but that's where she is. He actually takes a bit of pleasure in the fact she feels comfortable enough with him to hang out in his car without needing to ask. Not to the point he feels better about her disappearing from the party in the first place but it did make things a little bit better.

He opens the door on the opposite side she is leaning against, with his arm on the roof as he pokes his head in, "Hey, room for one more?"

Her head snaps to face the other side of the car. She is scared for a second until she sees it's just Steven. She assumed no one would bother her here. That was silly because of course Steven looked for her. If anyone was going to find her though she's happy it's him. She sighs but forces a smile on. "It's your car."

"Yeah but it's your space. I don't want to intrude or anything."

Connie pats the seat next to her, "Nah, it's always an honor to be in the company of the legendary Steven Universe."

Steven groans as he crawls in next to her. "Don't you start on that."

"What's wrong?" she says with a hint of a smirk coming to her face, "Hero worship not all it's cracked up to be?"

"No, it isn't," he says, settling into the seat, "I can't say I recommend reforming an entire empire before you're 18."

"Well thankfully I managed to avoid that. But I will pass your sage advice on to others."

"I appreciate it."

Steven doesn't often sit in the backseat of his car. Though there is enough room back there for some stretching out, it's still a bit confined for his taste. He isn't sure why but once he is sitting there with her he closes the door. Maybe to restore the privacy she had before he showed up. He shifts as close to her as he can get without getting into her personal space. He has never had a boundaries problem with Connie before.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong or are we just going to sit here making jokes about my stressful life?" he asks, leaning in her direction but still not into her space, "No pressure. I'm fine either way."

She groans when he asks. She wishes she could say she was trying not to think about it but that would be a lie. All she has been doing out there was think about it, "It's, ugh, it's my parents… again."

Steven looks confused and she doesn't blame him for that. "I thought things with your parents were going good."

She has been going on over the last few years about how accepting and supportive her parents have been. They were finally trying to meet her halfway. She felt like she could talk to them about stuff. Big mistake.

"They are. It's just-" she finally faces him, "We still fight sometimes. People don't change overnight and sometimes they fall back into their old habits and they start saying stuff to me like "we forbid you" and "no daughter of mine…" and all those things that I thought we'd moved passed. They don't mean to do it, they're trying but they can still be smothering and overly strict sometimes."

He reaches out to rub her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry. That sounds hard."

"It is."

"I mean I get it," Steven says, leaning back on the seat, "Dad is really trying to be better at… being a responsible father but it's a little late. Sometimes he still forgets. It's frustrating."

"Right?" she sighs leaning back with him, "Just when you think things are going okay they have to remind you of how messed things used to be. Parents can just be so awful at being parents. You know?"

"Yeah," he says, putting his head against her head. She moves closer and sort of snuggles up with him. It's not appropriate for the time but his heart beats faster and he goes hot when she does it. She has always done something to him, to his body, no one else ever has. "What did they get upset about anyway?"

"Well, today," she gestures along her body, "They complained about my bathing suit, you would think I was wearing a thong and pasties the way they acted. And yesterday I was 17 minutes late coming home and it was like I had been missing all day. It's been like that the whole month. "

"So it's just been this month?"

"Yeah. They're upset because I'm going to Jayhawk in a week." She grabs his hand and starts playing with his fingers. He had such big, strong hands. They dwarf her hands. She's thought about his hands on her body more than a few times. "They don't want me to go to school in the Midwest."

"Why?" he says, content with letting her run her fingers on his fingers and palm. Her hand is so tiny near his hand although her hands are actually more callous than his are. He would sit there and let her touch his hand for the rest of the night if she wanted to.

"They want me close by so they can drive up and check on me all the time. Make sure I'm staying out of trouble. No partying. No doing drugs or drinking. And no getting too friendly with boys." She says it seductively, getting close enough to him to rub her shoulder against his shoulder as she gives him a sultry look. It's meant to be playful but it comes off far too genuine for Steven to laugh in any way other than nervously.

"I'm guessing that me telling them me and Lion will check up on you wouldn't help."

"Please Steven," she groans but there is a bit of a laugh in there, "My parents are already afraid you and I are having sex. You would give them duel heart attacks."

"We're not even dating anymore." He captures her hand in his hand to hold when he says it, feeling a bit disappointed. At one point the two of them had added a more romantic element to their relationship but he wasn't in the best place emotionally at the time. They had mutually decided he didn't need another complication in his life. It had just simply never come up again.

She sighs. She is unsure what to say after. She's not even sure how to feel. They had kissed a few times after his panic attack but ended up deciding that a girlfriend wasn't what was good for him. As disappointed as she was about it, he had a lot to figure out about himself before he could be with anyone. Her included. This is the first time either has really mentioned it since then.

"You know," she finally says, "People don't need to be dating to have sex."

"Is that an offer?" he teases with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "If it is I might take you up on it. Given the circumstances"

"Oh my gosh," she teases back, "You're quite forward tonight."

"Hey, I'm just saying that sneaking away from my own birthday party to go have sex sounds like a very human thing to do."

"It does. Too bad I gave you a gift already or you would be all set," she tries to joke but feels bad, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you on your birthday."

Steven shrugs, "I'm not upset. I wanted to know you were okay. It's not a big deal."

"Turning 20 is a big deal though, Steven! You're like legitimately adult."

"I was already an adult. You're already an adult."

"Well, you're more of an adult than I am now."

"Not really."

Connie waves him off. "My point was that you should be out there celebrating with everyone not stuck in here with me…"

"I'm not stuck. I came out here by choice."

"But everybody came down here for you. Your dad and the Gems. Most people from both Beach City and Little Homeworld. Sadie and Shep, even Lars! You should be at the party! It's your birthday!"

"It is." He pokes her nose. "And I want to be with you. Besides, what fun would my birthday be without my best friend?"

"You're sweet," she giggles as she uses her finger to snatch up the one he poked at her to link them.

Steven blushes. He loves when Connie compliments him like that. He twists their hands so their fingers interlock. He is holding both her hands now. Suddenly he feels her trying to push his hand. As if she is trying to man-handle it.

"What are you doing?" He giggles as she manages to push his arm slightly. Though it's only because he isn't pushing her back. If he were to push he could easily get her off.

She blushes. "I was just- hoping I could catch you off guard and-"

"Pin me?"

"No! Just your hand like arm-wrestling."

"Oh." He shifts to his knees still holding on to her hands. She is forced up and gets on her own knees, "Are we wrestling now?"

"I said arm wrestling," she clarifies even as she tries to push his hands back, shoving her weight at him. She does feel his body shift slightly but she can tell he isn't pushing back.

"Come on! You can do it!"

"Don't be a jerk!" She laughs even as she shoves hard and her chest hits his. His arms are starting to bend backwards but still she knows if he pushes then that will no longer be the case. She feels stubble on his cheek as her face rubs against his occasionally. It lights a fire in her groin.

"I'm not, I really believe in you." He smirks as she keeps pushing. He doesn't have to put in much effort to stay up so he gets to watch as she bites her lip in determination. Her eyes shut tight as she pushes her entire body against his own. Little grunts of effort escape her and her face turns red as she puts all her strength into moving him. It's oddly sexy.

She doesn't completely understand why she is still trying. He has barely moved. There's no way she is getting him to the other side of the car. Still she pushes, secretly loving the way their bare skins with sometime touch. Soon loses concentration when Steven leans forward to blow a raspberry against her neck.

"Hey," she cries, high-pitched and playful. "That's cheating!"

He ignores her and blows a second one against her collar bone. She drops one of his hands and slams it on his chest to try and get his face away. Steven's free hand grabs her side. He continues to blow raspberries onto her. Under her ear, against her neck, along the exposed parts of her collar bone and shoulders. Wherever his mouth can reach. His fingers moving in a quick tickling motion right above her hip. She can't pull back from him as he holds her other hand in his hand. She is forced to endure whatever Steven wants to do to her. Though endure is the wrong word to use. Enjoy is much closer to the truth.

She moves her body back in hopes of slipping away from him, squirming as she tries to gain some leverage by putting her foot on the floor. His weight is too much for her though. She is being bent back just from him teasing and tickling her. She giggles, "Steven! Ugh! I'm going to get you!"

He laughs. She looks so cute struggling against him with a smile on her face and a laugh on her voice. She's always been more competitive than him. She can't stand that he's bigger and stronger than she is now and she can't easily take him down anymore if she can take him down at all. He's trying to ignore the pressure building in his groin. "Go ahead then. I'm waiting."

She starts to twist around, sure she can get an advantage on him at the right angle. Though it would be easier if she wasn't shivering and shaking from his hand and mouth on her body. It has a different effect on her than she expects. She is getting hot all over and a pleasant need settles between her thighs. She feels a strange urge to open her legs rather than escape. She gives a hard push with her foot and her leg flies out from under her. She goes down and still pushing forward, Steven goes down with her.

Her head hits the door as she lands flat, though awkwardly on the seat. She has only a second to process the pain before the weight of another person presses on her chest. She winces but she can still see Steven's face only an inch from her own.

"Are you okay?" he asks, all teasing gone from his voice. Connie reaches her hand up to her head and rubs it gently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Connie says that but she doesn't look fine. She looks like she's in pain. He's extremely worried because head injuries can be dangerous. So he doesn't think about what he is doing before he crawls up her body. He doesn't think about it before he leans up and then presses a kiss onto the side of her head. That should help. Usually a kiss anywhere on the body helps.

"Thanks," she says as she slides down and away from the offending door, the pain fading from the back of her head. It is then she looks up at the same time he looks down and they realize the position they're in.

Connie is flat on her back against the seat with Steven laying on top of her. Two of their hands on one side are still holding tight to each other and her other hand is against his chest. His other hand is trapped under her back. One of her legs is sandwiched between his side and the back of seat. Her other leg is entangled with his leg. This leaves her legs spread open with him in-between. It would be a less awkward if she couldn't feel Steven's still forming boner pressing up against her inner thigh. She feels her legs squeeze his hips unconsciously.

"I…" He doesn't know what to say. Now that he isn't worried for her he can clearly see the position he put them in. He can feel heat and dampness seeping off her pelvis and onto his own. He feels his dick swell and knows she can feel it. An idea that makes him swell even faster. He's fully erect soon. He can't help it. He can't count how many times he's thought about having Connie almost exactly like this. Though in his fantasies they are usually less clothed.

"I think I won." is what he settles on.

"I guess you did." She feels the way that her body keeps tightening and releasing. She knows this feeling. It's the same one she gets right before she touches herself. Her body is preparing to take in her fingers or one of her toys or _whatever_ she wants to fill herself with.

Steven can feel the heavy way they are both breathing. Connie's chest pushing against his chest every time she inhales. Have her breasts always been this big? She's never seemed particularly busty but actually feeling them makes them seem more full. His hand pushes under her back further as he resists the temptation to touch her chest.

Their eyes are locked and neither of them moves more than in small shifts in the search for an impossible to reach comfort in this situation. It feels like the space around them is filling with humidity caused just from their breathing and the heat off their bodies. It's a weird, wonderful kind of physical torture they wish to indulge in for as long as possible. Neither Steven nor Connie has been like this with anybody, not even each other. Their short-lived relationship never progressed further than kissing with slightly open mouths. Which is also about as far as either of them has gotten with other people they've dated.

It's been too quiet so timidly Steven says, "Um, we should probably-"

"I'll bet I can get you off."

"Huh?"

Connie blushes and swallows then adds, "Of me. I'll bet I can get you off of me."

There is no way she could and she has to know that. Even if Steven wasn't a magical powerhouse of a young man (which he is) he still weighs over 175 pounds between fat and muscle at this point. Connie's training had been much more agility focused so while she had gained muscle and strength she couldn't lift that much. She denies it in her mind but she knows she is just looking for any excuse to stay here, like this, for a little longer 

"Okay," he answers, his breath brushing her lips, "Try it."

Staring directly into his eyes as she does, Connie pushes up… with her hips and only her hips. They both gasp as their groins rub together. She repeats the motion and this time it comes with a restrained grunt from each of them. Again. Another grunt from her and a whine from him. Again. This time she whines and he slowly hisses in a breath. Done testing the waters, Connie begins to thrust up into his hips at a steady pace drawing out moans from the both of them. Her legs clamp around him as she rocks her pelvis up against his own. She feels his stiff dick and tilts herself the right way so her clit is stimulated from rubbing against it. She wonders if he's as big as the picture in her mind grinding on him creates. Not that it matters as he feels amazing whatever size he is.

"You're- oh, you're not-" A few breathless pants interpret her before she whines out, "You're not playing."

Playing is an interesting word to use for what they're doing. He is not sure why she is pretending they are still play-fighting. Especially with how close his mouth is to her mouth, how easily he can hear even her quietest sounds of desire, the way that her breath comes out against his lips and what little it would take to kiss her. If she won't admit to what they're doing though he's not sure she'll let him kiss her.

"Sorry," he mumbles without thought, "I was giving you a fair chance."

Before she can respond Steven begins to push back against her hips. A long moan rings out from her throat when he does it. Steven's swim shorts are getting soaked with the natural lube pouring out of her. He is making her wet and it ignites something inside him to thrust harder. He is tempted to lay fully on top of her and feel as much of her skin as he can. Instead he extracts his hand from behind her back and uses it to brace himself on the seat, afraid of crushing her. As much as she pushes up with her hips, her one hand clutches his hand so tightly a weaker man would bruise. Her other hand has bunched up his shirt as she yanks him closer. Soon her pace quickens and in even less time he matches her speed.

"That's- oh -better. Don't ah, ah, go easy on me."

Why is she keeping up this ridiculous front that she and Steven are playing a game? They're dry humping, bringing their bodies together desperately. Though it doesn't feel very dry. Connie is dripping to the point she feels it coating her thighs. She hopes Steven can feel it. She wants him to know she is wetter for him than she's ever been before. She wants him to know her pussy has never craved friction like this before. She wants Steven to know she is horny _for him_ and that she's thought about grinding against him like this since she first experienced any kind of sexual desire. She's felt this for other people too but none as powerfully or as satisfyingly as she does Steven. Of course she could tell him all this but it would require her admitting to what they're doing and the ability to speak. Connie isn't currently capable of either.

Suddenly a bang sounds near her head and she looks to see Steven has slammed his hand against the door. Having let her hand go, his other hand is gripping tightly to her side instead. It's uncharacteristically violent and rough (which is sexy on its own) but he is just using his hands to brace himself up and hold her in place while his hips roll into hers fast and firm. He is such a passionate guy and of course that would translate into sex. The pleasure in her is building and building as his thrusting starts to outdo her own and the stimulation to her clit almost hurts. It's the exact perfect amount of neediness and generosity. He cares about pleasing them both, maybe her more than himself. He will be an amazing lover someday…

"Steven!" she cries out, shoving him back for the first time since this started. He lets himself be pushed completely off of her though he's confused as seconds earlier she was moaning and whining in pleasure. He's not sure how he messed up. Understanding filters into his mind as he watches her shudder uncontrollably as euphoric cries rock her form. Her legs tense tightly around him then her body relaxes entirely as Connie very obviously finishes orgasming.

"Whoa," is all he can say when she finishes. "Did I do that?"

Connie is on her elbows looking up at Steven who is now sitting back on his feet. Embarrassingly, her legs are still spread as he sits between them. His shorts do not obscure his erection at all and he doesn't attempt to hide it. He is staring down at her with wonderment in his eyes. It is a far too innocent pride considering it's source. Steven's mouth is open in awe, his face is practically glowing and he seems content to just _watch_ her. She doesn't understand why though. She is a disgusting, panting, mess. Her hair is disheveled, her body is in an awkward position and she's wet in too many places to be comfortable, her skin from her sweat and his, her thighs from her orgasm and there is even some drool on her mouth and chin. She doesn't have to see to know her face is flushed.

Steven just stares, slack jawed as Connie fights to catch her breath. This sight is with no doubts in his mind the hottest thing that he's ever seen. His travels have taken him to some adult places he tends not to share with anyone, except occasionally his dad. He has been dragged by new "friends" to strip clubs, topless bars, porn theaters, and even to watch girls ride mechanical bulls at themed restaurants. None of it has been his taste. He tries not to judge but he isn't turned on by objectification. But this display of absolute pleasure followed by a state of sexual satisfaction he knows he is responsible for? That definitely turns him on. Mostly because _he_ did this! _He_ is responsible for it. _He_ made her cum. His masturbation fantasies have fuel for the next 3 months! Twice that given the fact that it's _Connie_.

"Do what?" she finally responds as she is able to breathe again and pushes herself away from him. She moves until she is up against the door and her legs are curled into her chest. She can't look at him and hates that he is looking at her.

"What do you mean?" he asks, moving his eyes from her reluctantly to the wet spot she left on his backseat. If even possible his eyes widen more. That is… a lot. Did it all come out of her? Curiously he looks down at himself and the front of his shorts have a huge wet spot too. Too big to be from his own pre-cum alone, it must be from her too. He shivers at the thought he is covered in _her._

"I don't know what you're talking about." She doesn't understand why she is trying to deny that this happened? It's not like Steven will buy it. After all he thinks that she's the smartest person in the world.

"You cumming." he clarifies, pointing in turn to her to the spot she left on his seat then to his wet groin. "Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed. I've never made anyone cum before."

She shakes her head. She shouldn't even try denying her orgasm with the proof on both of them and on his backseat and yet, "I didn't cum!"

"Umm." Steven scratches the back of his head. She is so closed off compared to how she was before. Open, vulnerable and wanting underneath him. He doesn't have any other experience with this stuff but he can't imagine her response is good. He must have misjudged their situation. Not what they had done. He's not a genius or anything but he's smart enough to know what grinding is and that it's definitely what they did. He just thought Connie would be happier about it considering she initiated it and had been the only one to cum. He doesn't understand why she seems so upset. "If you don't want to call it that then okay."

"We were just play-fighting," she insists, "We do that all the time."

Steven can't describe the shock and confusion he feels. "What?! We do not do **_that_ ** all the time! We have never done **_that_ ** before!"

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Why are you so bothered by this?"

"Because," she shouts, dropping back onto her knees to get in his face, "This isn't how I wanted this to happen!"

"Oh." He sighs with understanding and sympathy as he grabs her shoulders, trying to touch her while ignoring his previously deflating erection. However with her this close he smells the scent between her legs and he begins to swell in his pants again but still ignores it. "It's okay."

"It's not though." She feels tears building in her eyes. She blames it on hormones as she's heard sex can make you emotional. "I was excited and I got carried away. You're just so-" She bites down on lip. "I really wanted you."

"You did?" He throbs in his shorts.

"Yeah," she moans as she finds herself moving closer to him, "I wanted this. I just wanted it to be special."

"I thought it was special." His hands shift from her shoulders to cupping her face as she continues into his space.

"Really? You?" she laughs as her hands go to his broad chest. "Mr. Romantic? You think that having our first sexual experience together be grinding up against each other in the backseat of your car is special?"

"I think the first sexual experience I have with the girl I've been in love with since I was 13 would be special no matter what it was or where it happened." Connie hears the way she whimpers after he says it.

"Oh, Steven." She moans it seconds before her lips collide with his lips for the first time that night. She can't help it. He's so sweet and so sexy. They haven't kissed in years but it still feels so natural. It shifts quickly from gentle, chaste kissing to passionate, deep kissing. They're both extremely horny. Connie can feel Steven's dick again as she pushes herself against him. Her arms wrap around his neck while his hands grab her back. They press their bodies firmly together, making out for the first time ever.

She breaks their kiss to stare into his eyes. "I think it was special too. Being with you."

"Yeah? It's really okay that it was like this?"

"Of course it is," she says as their hands still roam greedily over each other, "I just expected something a lot more… intimate and planned."

"Like what?" he asks as his mouth falls to her neck much like earlier but rather than blow raspberries he lays kisses on her skin, occasionally taking her flesh into his teeth. He feels her hips move again and his hands drop on instinct to guide them into him. She complies and soon is rolling her pelvis over his straining and needy cock. It's getting so hard that it's almost painful but the friction of her body is helping with his arousal.

"Like- ah, oh, I guess I pictured I would visit you in your hotel room. One for the nicer ones you stay in." She is gasping between words as he kisses and nibbles her neck while he rubs her hips. She feels the length of him against her hot pussy again. He trails his kisses up to her ear.

"Then what?" he whispers before kissing back down to her collar bone.

"I- aye-aye-ah." He hits a sensitive spot and she's without words, "I would probably wear something sexy for you but that classy kind of sexy, you know?"

He moans against her throat as her fingers on one hand dig into his hair. The nails of her other hand scratch down his chest and he is unsure if her physical body in his hands is turning him on more or the fantasy she is sharing with him.

"I'd come in and you would have set the room up all romantic. Mmm. Like with- Well you know the way you always, ah, make things romantic."

He isn't sure if she is too horny for words or she can't adequately describe romance. He giggles before he lifts his head to lay kisses on her lips in-between his words as he speaks.

"Well, I would put flowers everywhere." Kiss "Yellow lilies and blue orchids because those are your favorite." Another kiss. "Then I'd get candles to set up around the room because why mess with a classic setting if it works?" She giggles against the kiss this time. "And I'm definitely a "blankets on the floor for an indoor picnic" type of guy." Another long kiss, "So probably with small fruit and chocolates to feed to each other before things got too... physical."

She captures his mouth in a long kiss and pushes as far into his pelvis as she can, making him groan deeply. "You'd wear a nice button up shirt with all the buttons undone, right? So that I could see your bare chest?"

"Would you like that?" She bites her lip as she nods. "Okay, then yes I would."

She gives him another long, deep kiss as her need for him continues to grow. She feels his dick pressing into the apex of her legs and swears it is getting bigger, "Would you play your guitar and sing for me?"

He moans. "All night if you wanted."

"No," she gasps, pulling back. He stops completely at the word until she pushes him to guide him into sitting with his back against the back of the seat. She climbs into his lap and hums before kissing him. She whispers in a sultry voice against his lips, "If you sang all night I'd never get to fuck you."

There is a slight pause then their hands scramble after to pull Steven's swim trunks below his knees. Removing Connie's swim shorts ends with them tangled around her foot and ankle. It's a mess of hands as neither can decide whether they should be stripping themself or helping the other person strip instead but eventually the important parts are free and Connie is sitting back in Steven's lap.

They whine together again at the feeling of touching skin to skin in places no one else has ever touched them. She is grinding in his lap almost needlessly as he could not get any stiffer nor her any wetter. They kiss desperately as she does with hands back to roaming. They are both physically ready but he still has to check.

"Connie?" he asks, breathlessly, "Do you want to-"

"Yes, Steven, yes!"

He pulls her close and she reaches down to grab his dick. He makes a noise she hasn't heard since they started and one he's sure he's never made before. Her hand on his cock is so much better than his own. Even if it's more callous and smaller and she doesn't quite know what she's doing with it. It's her hand so it's better! She is running her spread, wet folds along his shaft as their mouths continue to come together and apart. She finally lines up the head of his penis with her opening and pushes just the tip in-

"Wait!" he says after breaking their kiss and she freezes. "I really want to do this. But before we do I need to know that we're being safe. Because if not-"

She laughs, interrupting him. How many guys would have the frame of mind in this state to make sure that they're having safe sex? Maybe it's only her guy. Oddly enough, it has made him even sexier. She begins to lower herself onto him again as she says, "I've got that taken care of."

"Alri-ah, ah." He doesn't finish his thought. It doesn't take long for him to push all the way up inside her because she is already so wet and open and ready to take him in. Her thighs hit his own quickly and they are face to face as they adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her.

Connie lets out a few shaky breaths as they stare into each other's eyes. She took him so easily that she's embarrassed by it. It makes her feel dirty which soon makes her feel sexy. She leans in to press her mouth to his mouth in a wet, hard kiss. "Oh. It's so good. It feels like I was made for you."

His hips start to rise slowly at her words. Steadily he gets faster, listening to the little squeaks of pleasure she makes as he does. His hands braced on her hips and her hands braced on his shoulders they begin to move together getting used to what sex actually feels like.

"Connie," he warns as their skin starts to slap the softest amount, "I'm sorry but I gotta tell you I might not last long."

She moans. "Don't worry. It's okay. Just- ah- I need it. Please."

Steven kisses her as he thrusts up hard. She moans into his mouth while he slams himself into her. She speeds up as well as she takes him in deep and pulls away until he is almost out of her before they bring their bodies together again. They pump their hips into each other at a steady pace. The slapping of skin becomes louder and more pornographic than either of them expects. In addition Steven's car starts to rock underneath them and they can both hear the strain they are putting on the suspension. They don't have enough awareness to be embarrassed by it. The pleasure is too powerful to care about them being heard or caught. The pressure that builds inside of them both is worth the risk anyway.

"Fuck, Connie," he moans when he pulls his mouth back. She hums in delight when he says it. Steven never curses and it's hot that he does it in this moment. "It's- ah, oh. It feels amazing. I love you so much."

She giggles and it turns into a high whine. It looks like nobody's told Steven you don't drop the L-bomb during sex. However it just makes her hornier because she knows he means it. Every word. Steven doesn't give false praise. She grabs his hair and forces him to look her in the eyes, saying. "It _is_ amazing, Steven and I love you too."

"You do?" he asks as he buries his face into her neck. He kisses her shoulder then bites down during a few particularly hard thrusts. His hands grip into her hips painfully and it makes her clench around him.

"Oh, so much," she moans with her head thrown back, "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

His hips slow a bit and his hands move up to her back as he sits back. This leaves her to have to pick up the slack and roll her hips into his hips to get the same satisfaction. Soon he stops completely, letting her ride him as rough and hard as she wants to, moaning his name. Her body looks so good as she moves with her muscles flexing, her mouth open as she moans, her breasts still in her bathing suit top jiggling and her eyes squeezed shut. Yet still something in him stirs at the sight. That self-conscious feeling he only vaguely knew was there. Connie is so **hot** and Steven is so… **not**.

Pulling her closer to press his mouth onto her collarbone he asks timidly, "Am I sexy?"

"What?" she asks looking down at him. He stays buried in her chest even as she tries to encourage him to face her. Her hips slow but she can't stop. He feels far too good.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" it comes out with more of a moan that time because she is still riding his dick even though he is no longer moving along with her. Not that he wants her to stop but he can't keep going. First he needs to know.

"Look at me," she demands understanding his meaning. Pushing him back against the seat as best as she can, she picks her pace back up until she is bouncing on him. She presses her forehead to his forehead before she growls. "Steven, you are the sexist guy I have ever met! You make me so horny I'm fucking you in the backseat of your car about a hundred feet away from almost everyone we know."

He moans as his hips thrust into hers again. "You make me horny too."

"I know." She swallows, her mouth is dry but she makes herself say it anyway. "You're so hard inside me. You fill me up perfectly. It feels so good."

"You make me feel good too." He builds himself back up as he says it, "You're so soft and tight. I can't believe you can take all of me inside of you. Do you want it that much?"

"Yes." The word is a long moan.

"I want to make you feel good! I want to make you feel as good as I do. I want to do this right, Connie!"

"Oh! Steven!"

Soon they are once again desperately rocking their bodies together. The pressure in them is mounting again. They might as well be screaming they are so loud about their whining and moaning. They claw at the other's back and shoulders unable to speak anymore, their only thought being chasing their climax. Steven feels the tightness in his stomach and his balls letting him know he is close. He's nearing his release but he doesn't want to finish alone.

"I'm gonna cum," he forces out, "But I- Can you cum too? I want you to. Please. Tell me. How can I- how do I help you cum with me?"

Connie giggles again as she bites down on his ear. "I need- this is good but I won't cum unless- oh. You have to touch my, ah, my-"

"Your clit! You need me to touch it?" he asks, understanding what she is trying to say.

Connie whines as that's all she can do. She is so close that if he just… She sees Steven stick his pointer finger into his mouth and then shove his hand between their bodies. She expects it to take him a little time but by some miracle he finds it rather quickly. There is a brief pause after then his finger is swirling around and pressing up against her bundle of nerves like he knows exactly what he's doing. Even though she knows it's more likely the combination of him getting lucky and her being so horny already, she's turned on by how impressed she is and that brings her to the edge.

"I can cum, I can cum," she starts to chant only for it to quickly turn into a chant of "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum," until the seal breaks and she is cumming on him. It's better this time as he keeps pumping into her through it, having the strongest orgasm of his life. He feels like he goes blind and deaf for a second because cumming is all he can focus on. Her sensitive nerves get an extra jolt of pleasure from his thrusts. She tries to watch him with one squinting eye as the other is closed tightly. It's Steven so the face he makes is dopey, cross-eyed and joyful. It's just wonderful. She might be imagining this but it lasts longer than when she does this by herself. In fact it lasts up until Steven pulls his spit laced finger away. Her clit tingles after in a way it never has before.

She was right, Steven **_is_ ** an amazing lover!

They return from the high and while it's impossible to see given how red they are already, blushes cover their faces. In the moment it felt sexy. Now with everything calming down their carnal act starts to feel shameful. Everything, from the fact that they're in the backseat of his car to the fact that she went out there to get away from her parents to the fact that there is a party happening not far away to the fact that they were so desperate for it they didn't get undressed to the fact that while they feel romantic love for each other they are not yet in a romantic relationship, makes what they did feel indecent and scandalous.

They both make a noise like a sob when she lifts herself off him and shifts to sit on the seat as well. They sit there together unsure what to do. They're both breathing too hard to speak. Steven fixes his shorts and a few seconds later he climbs towards the front seats. When he is sitting next to her again he passes a large stack of napkins to her with a soft, "Here you go." 

For some reason it's this which brings her attention to the fact that his cum is leaking out of her into the seat! Something she realizes he had to have noticed to give her these to clean herself with. She can't look at him while she does. She notices that it's pink in color which must be unique to his cum but she tries to ignore it. Once done she unwraps her shorts from her ankle and foot to pull them back on. Through this they do not talk and maybe Steven looks over at her but Connie does not look at him.

Unconsciously she starts to fix her hair as they sit there in silence. She worries for a second about hickies then remembers who her partner in this whole endeavor was and assumes that any marks he could have left behind are likely healed. The inside of his car smells like sweat, their natural scents mixing together and, of course, more than anything the air around them smells like sex. They sit close enough that their arms are touching. Moving either way would send some kind of message though so they stay still.

"Why are you on birth control?" he asks, lost on what else to say. He assumed during sex that this was her first time but she hadn't explicitly said she's never done this before. He isn't upset if she's has done it with someone else. He doesn't have any claim over her and besides he's had his own offers from people of many different genders that he met while travelling. He even seriously considered having sex with some of them and while he did always end up turning the idea down, that choice rarely had to do with Connie, specifically.

"I got it put in at the end of April. I'm turning 19 soon and going to college so it seemed like a smart idea. And," she smiles shyly with a blush, "Clearly, it was."

Steven blushes with a shy smile of his own before replying, "Well I also keep condoms in my glovebox so we were good either way."

"Why do you have condoms?" she asks with more of a huff than he did. Which is not fair. He didn't get judgemental over the possibly of her having a previous sexual history and so she shouldn't judge him if he has one.

"I'm 20 and I travel the country. It seemed like a good idea. And," he smirks, "Clearly it was."

"So you haven't had sex before?"

"Nope, I'm still a virgin." His face shifts to an unreadable expression, "Oh, I guess I'm not anymore."

"I was too," she rushes in to say before losing the courage to speak, "Before today. I was a virgin too."

"Okay." He doesn't seem to feel any particular way about it. Until a joy that's strangely childlike covers his face, "We had good sex for people who've never done it before."

"Maybe." She laughs, "Or maybe we just have nothing to compare it to."

"Well, it wasn't bad." Fear suddenly grabs hold of his heart, "It _wasn't_ bad, right?"

It's cute how much he worries she didn't enjoy herself when she so obviously had. "Are you actually asking me if sex that made me cum twice was bad? I mean the sex only made me cum once. But I did cum twice."

"You did." A shy pride flows through him. They're talking about it so casually so why does it feel like they aren't talking about it? They aren't avoiding it so why does it feel like they're dancing around the topic?

"What's wrong?" she asks as she turns to fully face him, "Do you regret doing this?"

"No. It's not that." He furrows his brow, trying to figure out what it is. He goes with his gut and says the first thing that comes to mind, "It's just- Are we gonna keep doing this? Has anything with us changed at all?"

"I think it's impossible that nothing has changed between us, Steven," she says, taking his hand again, "I don't think we can continue being best friends and act as if we didn't have sex."

"Okay so what's changed?" Steven knows what he wants to have changed. He knows where he wants things to go next. He just wants to know what she wants and if it's what he wants.

Connie feels the goosebumps cover her skin. She has a lot of thoughts and feelings so starting with the first one seems to be the best idea, "Okay well, we're both legally able to consent to it. And I think this was something we both wanted and enjoyed so if you're open to it then I would like for us to keep having sex."

"I want us to keep having sex too." He wants more than that but it's definitely one of the things he wants.

"Exclusively?" she asks, she assumes so but just to be sure she asks.

"What?"

"Exclusive. It means we only have sex with each other and no one else."

"Oh. Then yeah, I want it to be exclusive."

"Okay, me too." She nods, "So that's been decided it seems."

Steven can see Connie going down a mental checklist. This is a very formal conversation for such an informal topic. However, her putting her academic skills into action in non-academic settings will always be adorable. He's content watching her and hopes she says what he wants her to.

"I guess we've never really gone back to the topic of us dating, have we?" she asks, "Not since we broke up when we were younger."

"No, we haven't." This is when his heart gets cold even as it beats harder. He is hoping she wants what he is thinking and that it's finally happening. "But we both agreed we were only breaking up "for now" when we did. We agreed eventually we'd get back together and that we're going to spend our lives together."

"We did." She smiles as she pulls him into a tight hug that he automatically returns, "And I guess we are going to be having sex anyway..."

"So?" is all he asks because she knows what the actual question is.

"So yeah. I think it's time."

"Yes!" He pumps his fist in victory. "This is my best birthday ever!"

She laughs, "Are you really more excited we're officially dating than you are about us continuing to have sex?"

"Well, yeah." He cuddles into her neck, "I'm so in love with you and I've wanted to get back together for so long. The sex is a bonus."

She pulls him in for a kiss. They have to fight to keep it chaste. Their both still drunk off of their hormones and sure they could easily go again if things got too heated between them. However they have been missing for too long as it is, her especially. People are probably already looking for the party's guest of honor and his friend. Reluctantly she pulls away, "We should get back."

"Yeah, you're right." Steven says, his forehead still pressed against hers even as he reaches behind him to open the door.

"Oh, wait," Connie says, grabbing his arm as they make their way out of the backseat, "Let's not tell anybody about you and me being together yet. I don't want anyone to ask too many questions."

"You mean your parents?" he only half asks as he exits the car.

"No duh, I mean my parents." She snorts as he helps her climb out of his car. "It's not like your dad or the Gems will care."

"They'll care. They're gonna be thrilled to hear about us dating. Although probably not about this part." He points to the backseat and then gives her a loving kiss as he takes her hand. "And at least your parents don't have to worry about you getting too friendly with guys at Jayhawk now."

Connie is able to laugh at it, feeling better about her disagreements with her parents as Steven leads her back towards the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Folks who post on anonymous still like comments so let me know what you think! Please and thank you!


End file.
